playground_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Rydusk val Ignis
Rydusk val Ignis Chuuten Head of Security Age: 'Looks to be in the late 20s '''Eye Color: '''Red '''Hair Color: '''Black and red '''Race/Ethnicity: '''Dragon '''Affiliation: '''Chuuten Corp. 'Appearance: Rydusk val Ignis is a thousand year old juvenile dragon of the fire element. He interacts with the world using a human form commonly referred to as a projection or a puppet. He has gone by many names, Rydusk being the latest. His true name cannot be pronounced by human vocal cords. Rydusk’s current projection onto the world appears as a tallish male human with a medium build. He has long hair with an unusual black and red color. While he appears human for the most part an exception is his eyes, they are red and looks like the eyes of a predator and the fangs that are clearly visible when he smiles. Rydusk has an intimidating presence that goes beyond his physical features. A presence that humans subconscious pick up on that triggers the most basic of instincts, the primeval dread that there just beyond the darkness lies a monster looking down upon you. Animals who are more in touch with their instincts feel this more keenly. Whenever he is near they become skittish and seek away, no horse will let him ride and no cat will let him pet. His body is resilient to damage and can over time regenerate from wounds that would have been mortal to any human. Even complete destruction of the projection is a temporary annoyance as his real body resting slightly outside the borders of the world is unharmed, in time he can craft a new projection. This combined with the lifespan of a dragon makes him practically immortal from human point of view. 'Personality:' Rydusk set himself tasks or goals he wants to achieve, and pursue those goals to the utmost of his abilities. In the process he makes enemies and rivals, friends and comrades, he lead and he follows. All based on what he is trying to achieve. Foes may hate him with a passion and friends might respect and care for him. And he gives no sign that he feels any less in return, however when friends die naturally or not he does not mourn and he does not rage against the murderer. No, there is nothing for him to be sad about, for he knows that occasionally toys break but there will always be other things to play with. Likewise when his task is completed he feels no rage toward those that have scorn him, he might work with a minor rebellion against a country but once that rebellion has been crushed that country no longer matters. Perhaps he will try being a fisherman next. No matter what he is doing he act with a slight arrogance and never tries to disguise himself always leaving at least his eyes to hint about his true nature. In his work as head of guard at Chuuten Corp he is known to be an accomplished commander that cares for the men working for him. He takes the security of the company very seriously and prefers to oversee personally when something happens. He deals with situations in an aggressive manner while remaining calm. Once he notices a weakness in his enemy he will purse the advantage and run the foe down, the same attitude is true no matter what arena or means he fight with. One of his faults as a leader is that he is slow to signal a retreat even when the battle is going poorly not wanting to show the enemy his back. His men respect and fear him not knowing what he is truly capable of but most like that the fire breathing monster is on their side. One of the few things that annoys him are remarks that suggest that he is weak, he is keenly aware how poorly made the projection is even if other people are not. He keeps his office and private quarter at a higher temperature than most people would find comfortable and usually wear heavy coats when outside. He acts calmly and there is always small impression that he find events, insults and peoples ambitions and strive toward power to be amusing. He works closely with Mikado Tatsudoshi the corporation head and acts in a familiar way with him that few would dare. He is seemingly loyal to Mikado and follows his commands, and while he also follows the commands of other board members as would be appropriate there is always subtle signs such as a slight hesitation before accepting, a bared fang or that increased sense of danger emitting from him that tells them that they should be very careful about just who they are trying to order around. 'History': The dragon that would one day be known as Rydusk was discontent, for among his brood mates he was the weakest. There was nothing he could do about it, his body slowly grew and his internal power well along with it, however so did it for the others and he remained the weakest. But Raydusk was adventures and intelligent and he knew that there was only one way to become more powerful and that path lay not through strength which was immutable to him but through skill. While his brood mates where content to stay near the nest he waited for his moment and when the borders where at their weakest he slipped away into the great empty that lay beyond which had been forbidden from him. He flew through the empty and observed the borders as they appeared. He came across a border with a familiar feel to it, intrigued he examined it closer. His kind had been here before smashing straight through the border, the wounds in the border where still visible and emitted a familiar power residue. He reached beyond the border and observed the world, it was a young and verdant world with its rivers running bright and strong through it, it would suit his need. And so he started practicing, slowly he created the image that he would project through the border and on to the world. In this world a thousand years had passed since the Dragon had hatched when he for the first time sat foot upon the world, the proxy was in the form of one of the great cats that stalked the forests. Some creatures caught his interest cats, hairless apes and smaller less hairless apes used tools and build. He was curious to learn more about these creatures and creatures with intelligence closer to his own just had to be more interesting. It was more than a hundred years before the end of The Benefactors' War when the Dragon first looked upon the world through human eyes. Things was difficult at first but in the form of a human child he managed to make contact with people and begun to learn important things like language, how to behave and what the deal with clothes was. Through the years he would take many forms both as human and as other intelligent races. During the following century he choose for himself goals that seemed interesting, in the early years he would often join in war between minor nations joining whatever side had piqued his interest, during those days he enjoyed great respect even reverence from his allies and fear from his enemies. Even more so than today, for they knew even less about dragons then and they were all afraid that he might one day have fire rain down from the sky upon them. He would also study, climb mountains and aid in great constructions. Often he would disappear for years after completing something only to reappear somewhere else in the world often with a new form. For human the years passed by slowly, but for the Dragon time was fast and he witnessed the advances in society and technology with great interest. Since he had been in the world in one form or another all through the rise of the modern age and always near people he had become arguable the most documented Dragon in history but to the annoyance of scholars he had revealed little about Dragons themselves. Many studies about him have been made and scholars have attempted to track his locations through the last century. More than one has made the observation that he has never shown anywhere near the capabilities of other dragons recorded in modern time or in myth. During the The Benefactors' War he was in Auveraine and it was during these years he took on the name Rydusk val Ignis and he was all too busy to take anything but the smallest notice of things as unimportant as war. He watched as Torun conquered Dauphane and he saw the officers leading the soldiers in a desperate defense of the city while the shells rained down. And he knew what he wanted to do now, something he had not done in a long time. He wanted to participate in conflict again, as a leader of soldiers. Shortly after the war ended he joined Mikado Tatsudoshi an intriguing human and his Chuuten Corp. The Torun occupational forces where less than thrilled to see the Dragon take a military position but resolved to leave well enough alone and kept him under observation, after all his individual power was not much of a threat to their forces. Not unless he actually entered the world in his true body which it was deemed there to be little risk of. 'Advantages': *'Charisma I (Common):' Having been around for a century or more Rydusk is good at fitting into society. He can be charming and friendly when he wants but can also be very intimidating. *'Dragon’s fire breath I (Uncommon):' Rydusk can temporarily open a crude connection that allows a stronger than normal flow of power into the projected human form. He can release that power in the form of a stream of hot fire. *'Intelligence II (Common)' *'Intimidating Aura III (Common):' Rydusk has an intimidating presence that goes beyond his physical features. A presence that humans subconscious pick up on that triggers the most basic of instincts, the primeval dread that there just beyond the darkness lies a monster looking down upon you. Those weak of heart might find themselves unable to oppose him and those that do fight him will feel the weight pressing down upon them with. *'Leadership II (Common)': #'Advanced armaments I (Uncommon):' Chuuten Corp. takes the security of its property and personnel very seriously and their soldiers are armed and trained with the latest in weapons and tools.) #'Soldier I (Common)' *'Toughness I (Common):' His body is resilient to damage or seems to be, physically not really any more than any average human. However his ability to function while injured is greater than most people as he perceives pain differently. 'Linked Story Elements': *Dragons